Medievalstuck
by IamaSlytherinforlife
Summary: (Based off an rp. Please excuse any OOC) Karkat charged forward for the last tilt of the jousting match, his lance striking true and unsaddling his opponent. They sprawled across the ground while splinters sailed through the air from broken lances, and the Knight of Blood from the land of Prospit thrust his broken weapon to the sky victoriously. It was a bittersweet thing, though.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat charged forward for the last tilt of the jousting match, his lance striking true and unsaddling his opponent. They sprawled across the ground while splinters sailed through the air from broken lances, and the Knight of Blood from the land of Prospit thrust his broken weapon to the sky victoriously. It was a bittersweet thing, though. He received his prize money, about two thousand crowns, and a floral wreath to crown the Queen of Light and Beauty. An unmarried knight would usually bestow this honour on a relation or someone he wished to court, but he could not see either of those in the audience… until he spotted her. Who was she, and what was she doing here?

Jade had to see the match. She loved this sport! Jade dressed as a peasant dersite and snuck in through in the back way. Jade was so estatic when Karkat won she cheered with all the peasants. It felt so good to be a regular person and to be treated as one to. She smiles preparing to sneak back before Karkat notices her... Oh god here he comes.  
This simple girl, dressed in commoner's clothes, was of an uncommon beauty. He got off his horse just before her, bowing his head and asking, "Milady, would you allow me to crown you as my Queen of Light and Beauty?" Murmurs went up through the crowd. He's supposed to give it to a noble, not a peasant.

Jade blushes. Clearly the knight Didn't recognize her, that was fine with her but, His Queen? She giggles but nods graciously bowing her head. "Yes kind sir I would be honoured," Her Prospitian accent ringing through her words.

Karkat noticed it, but didn't comment, placing the wreath upon the crown of her head and bowing deeply. That done, he got back on his horse and trotted off, leaving the befuddled nobles to ask just what the fuck had happened.  
Jade noticed the nobles were pissed she put up the hood are her cloak sneaking to out skirts or the crowd and to the road to Prospit. If her brother discovers she left he'd be furious. She started her brisk walk humming a sweet song not noticing anything.  
Karkat soon put on a set of clothes that he wore when he would go out through town, and bumped into a certain young lady as he went down one of the busy market streets. "My apolog... oh my. I didn't expect to run into you here."

"Sorry sir, I'm on my way back to Prospit my brother will be furious if I'm not back in time." She smiles at him brushing off her clothes. "Sir if I may ask you a question... Why me?" She looks up at him.  
"Because you didn't have to get all dressed up to be beautiful," he says, offering his arm to her, "And if you don't mind, I would ask you the honor of escorting you back to your home."  
"Uhh I don't think..." She looks away blushing shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to put you out of your way." She fakes a smile at him trying to scoot away.

"It's nothing. I came from a town not unlike this one as just a kid with a sword, and now, I am able to crown my own Queen of Light and Beauty. I think I'd rather spend time with the common folk than a bunch of upjumped royals all jockeying for position over one another," he says, clearly unaware of exactly who she was. Dense. Dense indeed.  
"What's wrong with royals?" She shakes her Never mind, but if you dislike royals you wouldn't want to drop me off at my-the Prospitian Palace..." She looks away her cover has probably been blown. She blushes looking away.  
"Your Prospitian Palace?" He says, quirking an eyebrow at her and folding his arms, "Now I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"I can't tell you here..." She looks him in the eye. "Is there somewhere private we can go?" She says blushing rolling her eyes.  
"Sure. I know a quiet tavern not too far from here. The barkeep is a quiet man. Kind of has to be since the Prince of Hope cut out his tongue." He extended his hand to her, asking him to trust her through action, not words.  
She takes his hand. "Ampora's an ass." She smiles at him. "I will tell how I know him when we get there." Answering the unasked question "I've never been to a tavern before." She looks ahead expectingly.

"I'll order you a drink, then, something not too strong," The hedge knight responds, going into the tavern and asking for two pints of stout, giving the barkeep a lot more than they were worth. He brings the tankards back over to the young lady and sets one down in front of her, sitting across from her. "Right. So what's the story, morning glory?"  
"I'm the Prospit Princess Jade Harley." She gives a nervous smile sipping at her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Beer came out of his nose, and Karkat stared at her in total shock while he wiped his face with a handkerchief, "You're shitting me."  
"Nope." She pops the "p" blushing handing him her kerchief. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. You usually don't run into your soverign on the street," he says, turning hers aside while he finished cleaning himself up and took a drink to steady himself. "Right. So what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Jousting of course!" She smiles. "I love it but the only time it's "appropriate" for a young lady to watch jousting is when they're competing for their hand." She rolls her eyes "What a load of bullshit." Taking a gulp of her drink.

Karkat tapped his finger on the table and murmured, "Odd, then. I guess it was highly inappropriate of me to crown you as my Queen, then..."  
No I felt special for once that someone chose me for me. Not because I'm a princess." She smiles at him.

"Oh um I know Ampora because our families were going to marry us but they got a better offer from the Peixes thank The Lord." She smiles

"Ah," he says, tapping his finger on the table further, "So what now? Do you want me to treat you as a princess ought to be treated by a knight, or do you want me to treat you how I have been so far?"  
"Like a regular person please!" She smiles brightly "Where are you going afterwords?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean," he says, looking around, "No political maneuvering, just a bunch of people enjoying themselves."

"Yeah, it's heaven for me. But I know most would give their teeth to be where I am." "I wouldn't," he says with a chuckle, "Though the food is good." "That it is," she winks,

"Here we are..." Karkat looked up at the swooping spires of the Prospit castle and said, "Yeah... here we are..." before turning back to her, his hands tightening on hers, "I... I'll just let you off here... If you're able to get out of the castle again, come looking for me in the Prancing Pony, okay?"

"Come in with me? John'll go easier on me if I am with a knight." She blushes. That made

Karkat fidget slightly, "I'm... afraid I'm not dressed for the occasion. I haven't even been inside the castle since my knighting."

"Please? I am you queen." She jokes winking. That made him chuckle a little bit, "Oh, fine..."

"Great! Come on in." She enters through a small door you wouldn't have seen otherwise.

Karkat followed, making sure to stay close to her, and kept his back straight. Cat crossing the Courtyard, his father had called this stance. Designed to make one seem regal even if they were not.

She notices his up tight position. "Relax no ones going to kick you out."  
"I can't be going in to see the prince slouching, now can I?" he responds, looking over at her with a simple glance as if it would tell her everything.

"Well prepare to be dissappointed," she winks entering the grand throne room.

Karkat walks in behind her, honestly not knowing what to expect.

"Hey John!" Jade skips over to her brother hugging him. "Hello Jade!" He says hugging back eyeing Karkat. Karkat bows, "Your grace," he says, trying to show the utmost respect. John laughs letting go of Jade before walking over to Karkat. "It's been to long." He says hugging him tightly before letting him go. Karkat's jaw drops, his eyes widening as John hugs him. He honestly doesn't know how to react to this. John turns to Jade "Sister dearest?" Jade flashes a overly fake smile at him. "Yes brother of mine?" "How did you find Karkat?"

Karkat is staying silent, since he has not been spoken to, though he's just waiting for some kind of reprimand here. He didn't know what for, but he was waiting for it.

Jade looks at Karkat raising an eyebrow. "Well I was watching some jousting and Karkat here won and he um..." She blushes.  
Karkat's heart sped up a few beats and he stepped in, "Your grace, I crowned your sister as my Queen of Light and Beauty. I didn't know who she was, I swear, your grace..."

John grins "That's great!" Jade looks at him funny. "What?"  
Karkat pales, "I... I beg your pardon, your grace?" John becomes serious "I was talking to your father, Karkat and we wanted to ask if you two would consider marriage?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jade just gapes at him.  
Karkat's gaze matches Jade's own, though he snaps out of it first, "Pardon my language, your grace, but ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"  
John looks at him. "Why yes, yes I am." Jade is fuming.

He's pale, and clearly off balance. A single push with one finger would cause him to fall flat on his rump. "You... You must be joking, your grace. Please tell me you're joking with me. I mean, I'm just a hedge knight, your grace. A peasant. I'm not nearly worthy of your sister." "You know what happened when you auctioned me off last time?" She whispers. "At least I can stand Karkat but don't you think I get a choice? Now look what you did!" She rushes over to Karkat. "You should sit you look like you're about to faint." She smiles at him.  
Karkat sits. Right there. He just falls on his rump, his jaw still hanging open. He rests his head in his hands and tries to comprehend what's going on.  
John smiles "Karkat that's the reason I chose you. You wouldn't treat her as an object like Prince Ampora. You would give her love and could relate to the citizens."  
Karkat just let out a squeak. He wondered what Jade was thinking of all of this. Jade is blushing through this entire thing she shrugs off her Dersite clothes reveal standard Prospitian princess wear kneeling down beside him. Karkat finally speaks up and says, "I'm so sorry, Jade..."

"Why don't be sorry Karkat." She smiles at him. "I'm... I'm not right. Not right for you. Not right at all," he says, clearly flustered. "How so?" She asks perplexed. "I am your Queen." She winks. "That was before I found out you were Royalty!" He exclaims, clearly exasperated.  
"So because I'm a princess that changes?!" She stands up taking off her head piece "Here you go then." She throws it down turning away. "That's not what I meant and you know it," he says, standing up, "I didn't deserve you because you were sweet and beautiful, at first, which is why I crowned you in the first place! The fact that you have a real crown only reinforces my statement of that I DO NOT DESERVE YOU!"

"Why fucking NOT?" Tears are forming in her eyes "I'm not that bad... am I?" "No," he says, folding his arms, "No, you're not. You're perfect, and you're way the fuck out of my league." He looked over at Prince John with obvious irritation. He better not be finding this funny.

John stares at the two smiling sadly. "Karkat," he says quietly. "I swear, if you say that this was a great big joke, I'm going to punch you square in the face for putting us in this situation. If you're serious, I'm going to punch you even harder for being a goddamn fool," Karkat is deadly serious about this.

"Fucking kiss her already. Before you break her heart." He nods his approval.

Karkat jabbed a finger at John and says, "My fist is going to be kissing your nose real soon..." before turning to Jade and pulling her into a warm embrace, "I'm sorry that I upset you...""It's okay but I can't stand when people think I'm better then them everyone should just be equal." She hugs him tightly.

"I'm not worthy of you, though. That's the thing," he says, running a hand through her hair slowly. "Just stop it!" She glares at him. "Your father thinks you are so does John and I definitely think I'm not worthy of such a kind soul." She smiles at him.

Karkat's eyes lid shut and he leans in, his lips aching for hers. She closes her eyes pressing her lips against his.

John coughed awkwardly standing there. Karkat broke the kiss for a moment and murmured, "Could you excuse me while I punch my future brother-in-law really quickly?" "Okay..." She smiles. Johns eyes widen and he backs away from Karkat. "Hey buddy, how are you?" He fakes a smile.

Karkat cracks his knuckles as a simple warning. No words backs out of the room. His eyes not leaving Karkat's fists.

Karkat chases him down and delivers a devastating blow to John's moneymaker, returning to Jade's arms in due time.

"Is there going to be any lasting damage?" She giggles. "No, just a bloody nose," he says, pulling her back into his arms. "So... I'm guessing we're betrothed now?"

"I guess so," she smiles up at him. "I really will be your Queen." He blushed darkly and buried his face in her neck, "I never thought I'd see the day..." he grumbled, not even caring if she heard.

"Pardon?" She smiles at the contact.

"I never thought I'd see the day I was slated to get married..."

"Oh is it okay? We can call this whole thing off..." She frowns

"No... I... I just never imagined that this day would come," he says, his arms tightening around her, "And I always thought that if it did, I'd be getting married to some farm wife with a lazy eye and a huge mole because I was drunk and had beer goggles. Not to a beautiful princess like you."

"Aww thanks Karkat, have you received the grand tour?" She kisses his cheek. Karkat shook his head, saying, "I haven't. Last time I was here, I saw only the feast hall and the throne room," he says with a chuckle. "If you want to show me around, I won't complain in the slightest, though."

She extends her hand "I'd be honored sir." Karkat takes her hand gingerly, his fingers lacing through hers and says, "Lead on. I have no fucking clue where I'm going."


	4. Chapter 4

She giggles leading him though various rooms "This is the library. I spend a good amount of time in there," They approach a small wooden door. "My room." She blushes opening the door.

Karkat pokes his head inside and grins at what he sees. It's a neat, white room, though there are dozens of plush squid toys lying all about, some of them tied together into a pile. He looks over at her and quirks an eyebrow saying, "You're just getting cuter by the minute."

"Thanks Karkat." She blushes looking away. Karkat embraces her and kisses her forehead, saying, "Hey. Don't be like that. We're betrothed now. We have to learn to be cute around one another."

"Oh. Okay!" She smiles a maid knocks on the door. "Your HigHness," she curtsies "Prince John has made preparations for a ball posthaste for the announcing of your betrothal." Another curtsy and she leaves.

Karkat chuckles and says, "I should probably get some of my more fine wear. Would you like to come back to my home with me? It's not much, and I mean that when I say it."

"I'd love to and I could meet your Father!" She smiles. "Just let me change into something more appropriate."

Karkat smirks and nods, kissing his bride-to-be on the neck before letting her go and waiting patiently outside her room while she changed. Jade blushes when he kisses her. She quickly undressed but when she pulled on her dress it was obvious she would need to help. "Karkat?"

Karkat poked his head inside the room and asked, "Yes?" making sure to avert his gaze so he wouldn't see anything she didn't want him to. "Could you tie up my corset in the back?" She blushes.

Karkat nods and steps forward. He's undone the things before in a variety of situations, so he had a general idea of how to do one right. He pulled the laces tight and asked, "Is that too bad?"

"No this is my loosest one. I should be fine." She pulls her hair to one side to help him. He continues doing up the laces, trying to be consistent, though he thinks he's failing miserably, and eventually ties the laces off. "There we go."

"Thank you Karkat," She hugs him tightly. "Shall we depart?" "Of course. You'd be fine with spending some time with my family, right?" He says, lacing his fingers through hers once again.

"I'd love to spend time with our family." She smiles at him resting her head on him. "Our..." he says, smiling warmly, "I like the sound of that. But be warned, my dad is louder than I am." "That's fine. I like your loudness, louder won't be an issue." She giggles.

Pulling her close to him, he says, "It's actually on the outskirts of town. So are you up for a bit of a walk?"

"I'd go any where with you." She giggles at their closeness.

He offers her a warm smile and starts making their way out of the palace, out towards the edge of town, the section of the city called the Barrel Downs, where several of the houses were constructed out of old scraps of wood, many of them barrels. That's where they got the name from, but there was one house that stood strong among them all, a brick-sided home with a blacksmith's forge open to the air. Hammer-blows resounded through the streets as a large man with arms like tree trunks and a hammer dwarfed in his hand slamming away at a piece of hot iron on an anvil.

She smiles taking in the scenery. But the closer she gets the more nervous she is. "Karkat, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Then he'll have to suck it up," Karkat says matter-of-factly as they reach the Blacksmith's home. "Stop pounding away on your iron, old crab, and actually fucking greet your son when he comes to visit!" The blacksmith turned around, bald though with a massive beard, and glared at the young knight, "What the fuck did you just say, you little shrimp?"

She stares at the two. "Um Hello Sir..." She is trying to be polite as possible. The Blacksmith steps forward, looming over his son, glowering at the short, skinny knight. Suddenly, he bursts out laughing and embraces his son, the both of them sharing a bone crushing hug. He sets Karkat down after a while and says, "Good job at the tournament, my boy! You did me proud. And giving the crown to a common girl, no less! That should shit on the hopes and dreams of all those noble popinjays." He chuckled and looked over at Jade, "And who is this beautiful young lady?" He thrust a hand out at her and said, "Belphagor Vantas, at your service."

"Jade Harley Sir, I was the one he crowned." She blushes taking his hand.  
"Oh!" Belphagor pulls back and grins wickedly at Karkat, saying, "So you're actually going to start taking an interest in women now? I was worried you were gay." Karkat makes an obscene gesture at his father, and says, "You're a crock of shit, you old slab of meat. She's my fiancee." That gave the blacksmith cause for pause. Not the insults, since that was standard fare for the two of them, but rather the fact that she was his fiancee. "Well... this is something. I suppose that there should be cause for celebration! Come along, miss Harley! We'd love for you to join us for dinner."

She looks at Karkat worriedly. "Thank you sir. Um I just need to have a word with Karkat..." She pulls him behind the tree. "What's with you people? How the hell am I to tell him I'm a princess? He clearly doesn't like Royals!" She paces.

"I'll tell him," Karkat says, "in due time. But you just keep on being your beautiful, wonderful self, and he'll realize that his disposition towards nobles will be null and void. He's stubborn, dearie, but not stubborn enough to deny how amazing you are."

"Thank you Karkat... We should tell him together. Soon." She hugs him tightly. "I don't want to cause a rift between you and your father." "I doubt you could if you tried," he says, chuckling and kissing the crown of her head, taking her hand to lead her back to his home of old. Karkat poked his head into the kitchen and saw an older lady with black hair streaked with grey done up in a bun, almost as broad as her husband from years of cooking and eating enough for an army. She bustled about but turned around and glared at Karkat when he entered with Jade. "Karkat Loraine Vantas! How dare you do this to me!" She says, storming over.

She smiles following him. She smiles blushing at what she assumes to be his mother. "Hello Ma'am." "You go out and get engaged and don't even tell me!? And to a cutie like this too?" She jerks a finger at Karkat with a look that says "We're going to talk later," and turns to Jade. "Darling. Please, come in. I hope my son hasn't been too much trouble for you. I am Mia Vantas, and welcome to our home. I'm just getting dinner ready if you want to help."

"Hello, I'm Jade Harley, Karkat's betrothed." She extends a hand smiling at her. Mia embraces Jade, pulling her in close and saying, "There should be no handshakes between family. Come, let us talk while the boys do their thing outside. Bel will want to spar with his kid and see just what he did to win the tournament."

She smiles accepting the embrace. "Thank you ma'am I do prefer hugs but where I'm from everyone frowns down on any touching. Only my brother and I see that hugs are great." Her smile widens. "Oh! So my grandbabies will have two uncles! Fantastic!" She passes Jade a piece of wrought iron, presumably made by Belphagor, and a bowl of diced, boiled potatoes. "Would you be so kind as to mash those? Many hands make light work and don't worry. The boys will do the dishes." She hums for a little bit, slicing up vegetables to roast in a clay pot with cubes of meat. Not exactly a stew, but something that has to cook for much longer. "So where exactly are you from, Jade? And don't worry, I won't judge you the same way Belphagor will. If you're good enough for my little Karkid, then you're fine by me."

Jade blushes when she mentions grand babies. She makes a mental note to ask about Karkat's brother. Mash the potatoes? Oh shit um. Jade takes the pot looking at it nervously. "I live in my-the Prospitian Castle." She smiles a little worried at her. "Oh? One of those high ladies then? Or are you one of the handmaids? Honestly, I don't think you could be one of the common workers since you don't know how to mash potatoes." She looks pointedly at Jade and offers a knowing grin.

"Sorry I should learn. All I wish is to be is a regular person. I'm not a high lady or handmaid. I'm uh Princess Jade Harley." She looks down at the potatoes ashamed. Mia let out a chuckle and said, "Well. I am surprised that my son managed to... well, you understand." She's clearly flustered, now, but she's not going to make a big deal about there being a princess in her home. "Just drive that masher down and mix all the potatoes up. It's simple. Or would you rather slice vegetables?"

"I should probably stick to the potatoes. I don't want to slice my finger off." She pauses "Do you think Belphagor will accept me?" "After he gets over the initial shock of you being a noble, yes," she says, slicing carrots quickly and easily. "He was very excited to meet you , you know." From outside, the sounds of metal clanging against metal could be heard as the men sparred.

"Ask away," Mia responds, slicing open peas and letting all the little seeds out into a bowl. "Does no one in your family know the names of royals?" She jokes giggling. "We just don't care," she says with a shrug. "We mostly judge them when they show up at our door demanding that we pay them their various taxes or when they ask us to make something for them for free."

She frowns "You were probably dealing with the Makara's or Ampora's they're all asses." She just shrugs, finishing slicing open the peas and setting them in a colander to steam, "We just try to mind our own buisiness, make a living mending pots and such for our neighbors." She takes the bowl from Jade gingerly and finishes mashing the potatoes, saying, "It's a good life even with the folk coming around demanding things from us instead of asking nicely."

"I'm quite jealous of this though." She says handing her the potatoes. "I mean I feel so out of tune with the world other then with unauthorized visits to the villages. Being royal has put me in a spot that I couldn't hardly do anything on my own. But if there one thing I can't complain about is the food." She smiles.

"Oh, Bel has learned to not complain about the food for a long time, lest I put one of his frying pans to good use," Mia responds, laughing. She laughs as well. "Shall I fetch the two boys for supper?" She asks smiling. "Give them a few more minutes. Would you like me to get you something to drink?" Mia asks, dusting her hands off.

"A glass of water please," she pauses "You mentioned another uh uncle. So Karkat has a brother?" She blushes. "Yes. He's a priest," Mia explains, "Took a vow of celibacy because he still thought that women had cooties at age 25..." She let out a chuckle at that, "But we're proud of him. We always will be." She went outside with a large pitcher and came back with water that was surprisingly clear and cool. She poured Jade a glass and handed it over to her.

"Thank you, I must meet him one day." She giggles. "He'd get along with my brother he thinks kissing and such is just awful except when trying to marry me off." She makes a face. "But John doesn't have to about that anymore." She smiles taking a sip of her water.

Mia fills a tankard from a barrel of beer below the counter and takes a long drink, saying, "I suppose it is. But you're fine with marrying my son even though it was just set up by your brother?"

"Well, since I was crowned by your son. Before he knew I was a princess. He liked me for me and I may have liked him a bit too." She smiles. "John just have the approval and sealed the deal."

"Then you have the blessing of a blacksmith's wife, dear. I'm going to be proud to call you my daughter," She raises the tankard of ale and drinks a bit more of it in toast.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of metal clanging outside stops and the two men begin laughing, coming back inside drenched in sweat. "Mia, my dear! Did you enjoy your girl time with the lass? Because I sure as hell enjoyed beating the living snot out of her fiancee." Karkat punched his dad in the shoulder and said, "You're full of shit, old geezer. And you're getting slow, too."

Jade smiles at the exchange. Her minds eye could picture Karkat and her years from now in a similar spot. "How'd it go?" "He lost," both of them say simultaneously, then both burst out laughing. Mia reaches over and flicks both of them in the forehead with a thick finger, saying, "Set the table. The roast will be done soon." The boys nod and oblige her, getting out napkins and utensils.

She laughs at the family helping the boys with the setting of the table. "Karkat I didn't know you had a brother " That made Karkat pause, then continue setting the table in utter silence. "Karkat is something wrong?" She says placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't have a brother," he says, prompting a smack in the head from his father and another from his mother, "Don't you talk about Kankri like he's dead!" Karkat's gaze snaps onto his mother and he retorts, "He's dead to me. He did nothing but lecture me all my fucking life, and now he thinks that he's all high and mighty because he's 'supporting the faith of others'? Please. He can burn in hell for all of his priestly might.

"I'm sorry I didn't know..." She frowns withdrawing her hand looking away she says "I thought I was just being polite and I'm sorry..." Karkat's mother slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever speak of your brother like that again. Understood?"

Jade just frowns looking at the floor. Murmuring"I didn't mean to cause a fight." Mia points right at a seat, and Karkat sits down, then tilts Jade's head up, whispering, "It wasn't your fault. He's just a little pain in the ass sometimes. Please. Sit down and I'll take care of everything else." "Well okay I guess..." She sits in a chair next to Karkat hanging her head she doesn't dare glance at anyone in the room. She mentally *tags* his brother as a touchy subject.

Mia sets the table with the peas, the pot roast, and a pan of freshly-baked cornbread. Tankards of ale are passed around for everyone and she says, "Dig in!" Jade looks at everyone trying to figure out how to do this. She sits with her hands in her lap awkwardly.

Karkat slices up the pan of cornbread, putting a heavy piece onto her plate and one for his own. He slathers the cornbread in butter before getting peas for the both of them. Mia comes back with the mashed potatoes, all light and fluffy through hers and Jade's combined efforts.

She smiles gratefully at Karkat whispering "Thank you." She glances up at Mia "How did the potatoes turn out?" "Excellent once a little butter was mixed in," Mia says, dishing out some to each of them. Belphagor is practically hoarding the pot roast, stacking his plate high with the stuff. Karkat looks over and says to his old man, "Hey! You're not the only one that's getting some of that, you know! Pass it along!"

"Good I'm glad I didn't screw them up with my inexperience." She smiles at the father and son.  
Karkat manages to get the roast from his old man, and serves Jade first, then himself, before passing it down to his mum. Karkat kissed her on the cheek and put his napkin in his lap, raising his tankard in toast, "To a damn fine family!" His mother and father echo it, and his old man says, "And to the new addition as well! Welcome to the Vantas family, Jade."

She follows as well. "Thank you Sir." She places her napkin on her lap picking up her fork before eating the food. The meal is simple, but tastes damn delicious. Karkat and his dad are digging in, almost in a competition to see who can eat more, faster.

She looks at the nudging Karkat. "You're going to choke." She smiles enjoying the meal. "I need to beat this old geezer in something other than swordplay!" He says after swallowing a mouthful of peas. Belphagor makes an obscene gesture at his son and keeps eating.

She shakes her head. "Are they always like this Mia?" She asks smiling. "Every time they're together," She says, eating much more slowly than everyone else, enjoying what she had cooked.

"You're a very good cook I wish what I ate everyday tasted half this good." She takes a bite of the corn bread. "Now I know you're pulling my leg," Mia responds with a little snicker. "But I thank you nonetheless." She looks over at her son, and says, "Karkat. I think there's something you need to talk over with your father after dinner."

Jade shares a meaningful look with Mia. "I agree with your mother Karkat." She smiles at him and Mia. Karkat sighed. So that was how it was going to be. She takes his hand in hers reassuringly. Karkat squeezed her hand and finished eating. After dinner, Karkat and his dad went out to smoke their pipes.

Jade takes a shaky breath looking at Mia nervously. Mia gives her a reassuring smile as she says, "Don't worry. They'll probably beat each other up and then talk about it civilly. They usually do. And I have to apply the bandages..." She says that last bit with almost distaste in her voice. I can help. My brother John likes to practice his rough housing with my grandfather." "I'll be fine," she says with a laugh as a clay pot can be heard breaking outside, "As long as neither of them dies, I'll stitch them right back up."

Jades jaw drops. "You don't think they'll need stitches do you?" She chews on her bottom lip. "Maybe," She says with a little shrug, "Who knows." "I hope not..." She paces anxiously. The sounds of the two men fighting recedes after a while, and the voices are muffled by the door. At least they're talking, now. Jade eavesdrops trying to pick up any words.

"You're a dumbass," his father says, to which Karkat retorts, "Something I get from you. At least I can admit it. She's a lovely girl, and you liked her just fine before finding out she was a noble. So just suck it up and welcome her."

Jades eyebrows furrow as she waits for his reply. It's times like this she wished she could be a regular person. "Fine. But don't expect me to get along with her family." His answer comes after a long pause, but it's still there.

Jade smiles widely. "Did you here that Mia?!" She hugs her tightly. Mia presses a finger to her lips, "It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"You sound like my brother. But did you hear that?" She giggles smiling brightly. "I did, and I'm glad for you. Welcome to the Vantas family," Mia says, kissing her future daughter-in-law on the forehead.

The two come back in after a moment, smelling of pipe smoke. Karkat has a split lip and Bel has a black eye. but it's no matter. Bel steps forward and embraces Jade warmly, saying, "Welcome to our family, Princess."


	6. Chapter 6

"Call me Jade sir. I'd rather forgo any annoying titles." She smiles at him. "Great. Jade. I'm glad that you'll be marrying my son." He musses her hair slightly, "Just make sure you keep an eye on him, okay?" "Can't let him run off on me." She winks giggling. "I'm very glad as well."

Karkat embraces his sweetheart from behind, kissing her on the ear, saying, "Didn't your brother say he was planning something for us as well?"

"Oh my gosh. I almost forgot. The ball!" She turns around hugging him. "Thank god you remembered. " she turns to face his parents. "I'd invite but I don't believe you'd want to come to a ball unless you do then it's fine by me but don't feel pressured."

"We'll pass, thank you," Mia says, stepping between her husband and Jade, "But we appreciate the invitation. We hope to see you again before the wedding."

I'll visit as soon as possible." She smiles taking. "Karkat didn't you need clothes?" "Ah. Yes," Karkat says, going off to his room, "I'll be back out in a moment." "Okay." She smiles at his parents. "Thank you for having me for dinner."

"It was our pleasure," Bel says as he holds his wife close, an arm draped across her shoulders, "Just keep him out of your family's clutches and safely in your own."

"It's not family you have to worry about its all the others. But I'll keep him safe and sound." Karkat soon comes out in his cavalry uniform, medals and decorations all across his chest and shoulders. "Ready when you are, Jade."

"Well don't you look proper." She snickers taking his hand in hers. "C'mon my knight in shining armour." He walks out with her, saying one last farewell to his folks before they walk through the warrens again. He has his blade at his side, but it's mostly ceremonial.

When they arrive back up at the castle. Jade heads back to her room. "Karkat can you stay here while I change? You could check out the library." She smiles at him.

Karkat nods and starts making his way down the hall, parting with one last kiss to her cheek. Karkat is reading a history of Derse as he waits in the library, unable to sit comfortably due to his outfit. He waits patiently for Jade, humming a little tune to himself.

She blushes ringing for her lady in waiting. Soon she is corseted and dressed. She slowly walks down the stairs restricted because of her corset. "Hi Karkat," She greets him.

Karkat snaps the book shut and replaces it, looking over at Jade, feeling his jaw drop. Oh goodness. She looked... resplendent. She blushes when he starts to stare. "Um Karkat? Prospit to Karkat!" She pokes him. "Everything okay?"

"You're..." he says, still trying to shake off the shock. "Is this okay? I can change if you want..." She frowns. "You're beautiful..." he says, almost on the verge of tears. He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. She gives him a kiss wiping gently at his eyes. "And all yours."

"All mine... You're all mine and I am all yours, Jade.." She smiles hugging him. "Perfect. Shall we attend our ball?" "We shall..." he says, linking his arm through hers, unable to contain his joy.

She smiles leading up a stair case to a room with two other stare cases. "Okay when they give you a single you enter through the right hand stair case when we meet in the middle you kiss my hand offering your arm which I take we follow the procession. And then our parts been done."

"Awesome. I don't like big ceremonies," Karkat says, though he knows he's going to fuck it up on purpose.

"Good try not to screw up all my living relatives are out there judging you me the curtains. Don't mess with them." She takes her place at the left stair waiting for the cue.

"I'm not going to give you a kiss on the hand, if that's what you mean," he says, moving towards the other curtains.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Okay. Just behave." She winks. She turns to face the guard. She nods as she begins her descent down the grand staircase. Karkat descends, making sure to keep in perfect step with her, crossing to the center of the floor. He bows to her, as he was instructed, and awaits her curtsy. She curtsies back smiling extending her hand. A hush has fallen over the crowd.

Karkat pulls her in close, performing a massive breach of conduct by giving her a passionate kiss on her lips. She gasps as her eyes widen. Her face is turning a bright red. Karkat breaks the kiss and continues as if nothing happened, though his own cheeks are dusted a light red as well. He offers his arm to her, as is right and proper in the ceremony.

She takes his arm mock glaring at him smiling. They finish by continuing down into the ball room where John and Jake await them. Karkat walks arm in arm with her and bows to the royals, keeping his head low as was appropriate. He acted like he did nothing wrong, and that was half the battle. Jade looks around making sure no one was watching before she punched him in the shoulder."You missed my hand by a little bit." John snickers at him while Jake smirks.

"It was all intentional," he responds casually, shrugging. "Now nobody's going to ask you for a dance because they'll have me to answer to." She blushes. "Hello, I don't believe we've met. I am Jake English Heir to the throne." Jake offers Karkat a hand. "Karkat Vantas," He says, stepping forward, "Captain of the 413th Cavalry," he says, taking Jake's hand in his firm, gloved grip. Jake smiles. "So this is how John knows much about you." He smiles at Karkat. "Welcome to the family."

"It's an honor, Prince English," Karkat says, releasing the heir's hand, "And I'm glad I'm to marry Jade, because I wouldn't have chosen any other woman in the kingdom." Jade's face turns a darker red. "Karkat the reason I approved of this marriage is you'll treat her like a person with respect love care and tenderness which most royals lack. Besides cant't have inbreeding now." Jake chuckles. "Agreed. Otherwise, you'd start looking like the Amporas," Karkat says quietly with a little chuckle. John and Jade start laughing quietly whilst Jake grins broadly.

"Still," Karkat says, looking up at the two princes, "With your leave, I would like to escort my bride-to-be to the head table so we may enjoy this night." "Of course Karkat. Feel free to drop formalities around us." Jakes winks while John chuckles. Karkat smiles at his future brothers in law and takes his young sweetheart by the hand, leading her to the head table where there are two seats marked with placeholders.

"You should feel proud Jake rarely drops his guard like that, Captain" She winks.


End file.
